kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Fan Fic Zenki the Nightguard - Semerone/de
This page is the German version of the Fan Fic [[Fan Fic Zenki the Nightguard - Semerone|'Zenki the Nightguard''' by Semerone.]] If you wanted to read the English version, follow the presented link instead.'' = Zenki, der Nachtwächter = Autorin: Semerone Datum: 27.03.2016 Beschreibung: Dies ist eine lustige, kurze Fan Fiction, in der sich Zenki auf Jobsuche begibt (warum auch immer, wahrscheinlich hat Chiaki ihn dazu gezwungen) und eine Jobannonce von Freddy Fazbear Entertainment in Japan findet. So wird er für eine Woche zum Nachtwächter. Prolog Ich habe schon viel von all diesen anderen Nachtwächtern gehört und gesehen. Wollte es mal selbst probieren, denn ich bin ja ein starker Kishin und die anderen Nachtwächter meinten, die Animatronics seien ihre Kumpels. Zur Sicherheit habe ich trotzdem etwas umgerüstet und andere Türen verbaut. Diese haben keine Knöpfe und kein Magnetband. Es sind schwere, harte Metalltüren der Marke Eigenbau, die nur ein Dämonengott Zenki oder jemand, der stärker ist, heben bzw. öffnen kann. Standartmäßig sind sie also immer zu und verbrauchen keinen Strom. Vor lauter mitgebrachten Postern hatte ich auch keinen Platz mehr für ein Telefon und einen Ventilator. Die Freddy Fazbear Entertainment Group war sehr aufgebracht und gab mir trotzdem einen kleinen Commodore 64 Rechner um die Kameras zu überwachen. Weil es mir zu dunkel war, habe ich 2 weitere Lampen installiert. So ziehen nur die 3 Lampen und der stromsparende Commodore Strom, und der Rechner nur, wenn ich ihn nutze. Die 3 Lampen brauchen 1 % Strom pro Stunde, der Rechner 1 % pro 1/4 Stunde. Würde ich also die ganze Nacht die Animatronics auf den Kameras beobachten, würde ich so viel Saft brauchen: (4 * 6) + 6 = 30 % Strom Ich hätte immer noch 70 % Strom für sonstige Fälle über. Wenn ich mein Handy anschließe, braucht es 1 % Strom in 3 Stunden. Nacht 1 12 AM Saft: 100 % Meine erste Nacht in der Pizzeria. Naja, nicht wirklich. Vorher war ich ja schon zum Vorstellungsgepräch zu Besuch. Mal sehen, ob die Animatronics mich erkennen oder ob ich jetzt auch Freiwild für sie bin. 1 AM Saft: 99 % Da ich kein Telefon habe, gibt es für mich leider kein Nachwächter-Tutorial. Das ist sehr schade, aber ich hab ja schon genug gelesen und YouTubern zugeguckt. 2 AM Saft: 98 % Ich habe mein Handy dabei und schaue mir gerade ein Video von einem Kumpel von Markiplier an. Er hat auch gerade seine erste Nacht. Um 2 AM hat bei ihm Bonnie angefangen, sich zu bewegen. Es ist 2 AM. Ich schaue mal auf die Kamera. Bonnie, Freddy und Chica stehen auf der Show Stage. Der Vorhang der Pirate Cove ist zu. Mein Handy ist angeschlossen, aber es braucht kaum Saft. 3 AM Saft: 96,60 % Alles ist ruhig. Ich schaue immer noch das Let's Fail Five Nights At Freddy's. Der andere Typ ist jetzt bei Nacht 2 um 12 AM. Mal ein Blick auf die Kameras werfen. Die Animatronics haben sich nicht gerührt. 4 AM Saft: 95,34 % Ich gucke dem YouTuber weiter beim Failen zu. Kameras gucken. Niemand hat sich bewegt. 5 AM Saft: 94,08 % Immer noch ganz viel Saft übrig. Muss mir keine Sorgen machen. Ich gucke mal kurz. Oh, Bonnie ist in der Backstage und schaut neugierig in die Kamera. Die anderen haben sich noch nicht bewegt. 6 AM Saft: 92,79 % Ich habe die erste Nacht geschafft. Das war einfacher als gedacht. Vielleicht habe ich ja auch nur Glück. Nacht 2 12 AM Saft: 100 % Die zweite Nacht als Nachtwächter in der Pizzeria. Ich schaue heute wieder dem YouTuber beim Failen zu. Er ist jetzt bei Nacht 2 um 5 AM. Das ist sehr witzig. 1 AM Saft: 98,76 % Ich habe gerade das Let's Fail zum ersten Teil fertig geguckt. Jetzt fange ich an, das Let's Fail über Five Nights at Freddy's 2 zu gucken. 2 AM Saft: 97,50 % Ich habe mein Handy abgestöpselt. Es sollte ruhig für ein paar Stunden halten. Werde es dann zu Hause laden. Dann brauche ich hier im Office weniger Saft. Der YouTuber spielt Nacht 1 um 1 AM in FNAF 2. 3 AM Saft: 96,50 % Ich schaue mal auf die Kamera. Bonnie ist in der Backstage und Chica in der Dining Area. Freddy steht auf der Show Stage und die Pirate Cove ist zu. 4 AM Saft: 95,32 % Heute haben sich die Animatronics mehr bewegt. Ich gucke mal schnell auf die Kamera. Alle Animatronics sind noch dort, wo sie um 3 AM waren. 5 AM Saft: 94,10 % Ich gucke immer noch kabellos dem YouTuber beim Failen zu. Er ist bei Nacht 1 um 4 AM. Mal auf die Kamera gucken. Bonnie und Freddy sind in der Dining Area. Chica ist in den Restrooms. Foxys Vorhang ist noch zu. 6 AM Saft: 93 % Eine weitere Nacht geschafft. Heute waren die Animatronics bereits aktiver. Sogar Freddy hat sich bewegt! Nacht 3 12 AM Saft: 100 % Meine dritte Nacht als Nachtwächter. Ich schaue dem YouTuber beim Failen zu. Er ist jetzt bei Nacht 2 um 1 AM in FNAF 2. Mein Handy ist nicht angestöpselt. 1 AM Saft: 99 % Ich habe Hunger. Zum Glück habe ich eine Packung Zwiebelringe dabei. Hyouinomi wär mir lieber, aber man kann nicht alles haben. 2 AM Saft: 98 % Die Zwiebelringe sind sehr lecker. Ich werfe mal einen Blick auf die Kameras. Bonnie, Freddy und Chica stehen auf der Show Stage herum. Ich glaube, ich habe nicht genug auf die Kamera geschaut. Foxy lunzt schon aus seinem Vorhang. Na, wenigstens bin ich sicher. Selbst wenn er losrennen würde, könnte er so oft gegen die Eigenbau-Tür rennen, wie er wollte und nichts würde passieren. Nur ein Dämonengott Zenki oder etwas Stärkeres kommt hier rein oder raus. Ich bin schon die ganze Zeit (seit dem Prolog) in meiner Dämonengott Form. Es ist zwar etwas eng in dem Office, aber es stört mich nicht. Ich sitze hier im Schneidersitz und bin sehr entspannt. 3 AM Saft: 96,90 % Ich habe schon die halbe Packung Zwiebelringe verspeist. Ein Blick auf die Kamera. Alle Animatronics sind aktiv. Bonnie ist in der Backstage, Freddy in der Dining Area, Chica in den Restrooms. Foxy will gerade aus dem Vorhang steigen! Ich gucke dem YouTuber beim Failen von Nacht 3 um 2 AM zu und höre leise die Musik von meinem ersten SNES Spiel. 4 AM Saft: 95,70 % Ich esse Zwiebelringe, gucke dem YouTuber zu und höre Musik. Och, nö. Jetzt ist es so weit! Ich höre Foxy rennen und Scheppern in der Küche. Habe die Zwiebelringe weggelegt und etwas zu trinken unter meinem Tisch hervorgeholt. Da war sogar eine Schüssel mit Kartoffelsalat, den mir Großmutter Saki mitgegeben hat. Ich habe den ganzen Kartoffelsalat gegessen. 5 AM Saft: 94,70 % Ich war zu sehr mit damit beschäftigt, Kartoffelsalat zu essen, um die Kameras zu checken. Foxy hat vorhin an der Tür gehämmert, aber hat keinen Saft verbraucht. Jetzt höre ich mir lustige Soundeffekte aus dem 1. SNES Spiel an. 6 AM Saft: 93,70 % Wieder eine Nacht rum. Die Animatronics sind sehr aktiv geworden. Nacht 4 12 AM Saft: 100 % Die 4. Nacht. Mal sehen, ob es nochmal spannend wird. Höre immer noch lustige Soundeffekte an und gucke dem YouTuber beim Failen zu. Er wurde schon 3-mal von Bonnie erwischt, ist jetzt bei Nacht 3 um 12 AM. 1 AM Saft: 99 % Ach, ja. Gucke mal was die Animatronics so machen. Der Vorhang der Pirate Cove ist zu. Bonnie und Chica sind in der Dining Area. Freddy ist auf der Show Stage. 2 AM Saft: 97,90 % Ich trinke etwas Tee. Kamera checken: Bonnie ist in der Backstage, Chica in den Restrooms. Freddy ist in der Dining Area. Der Vorhang der Pirate Cove ist zu. 3 AM Saft: 96,80 % Entgegen der langläufigen Meinungen der Zuschauer scheinen den Animatronics die leise Musik und die leisen Soundeffekte wurscht zu sein. Sie bewegen sich einfach schneller, weil es ein anderer Wochentag ist. Ich checke die Kameras: Bonnie ist am Eingang zur West Hall, Chica wahrscheinlich in der Küche. In der Küche hört man es scheppern, aber Freddy ist in der Dining Area. Foxys Vorhang ist zu. 4 AM Saft: 95,70 % Ich habe meine leere Teetasse weggeräumt. Der YouTuber failt Nacht 3. Checke Kameras: Bonnie steht im Supply Closet, er ist also schon ganz nahe. Er wird sich noch wundern. Chica ist am Eingang zur West Hall. Foxys Vorhang ist zu, aber wo steckt Freddy? Zenki geht aus der Kamera raus und sieht mit seinen scharfen Kishin-Augen den Freddy im rechten Fenster stehen! Mann, habe ich mich erschrocken! Vor lauter lustigen Soundeffekten in meinen Ohrstöpseln habe ich Freddy gar nicht singen gehört. Ich wechsle meine Augenhäute und sehe Freddy nun deutlicher und heller. Vorher sehr er wie ein brauner Totenschädel mit weißen Pupillen aus. Jetzt ist es deutlich Freddy. 5 AM Saft: 94,40 % Freddy ist immer noch am Fenster und ich habe schon angefangen zusammen mit ihm den Toreador March zu singen. Auf dem Tisch liegt mein Handy und spielt noch die lustigen Sounds aus Battle Raiden ab. Ich schaue auf den Monitor: Bonnie ist in der West Hall Corner, Chica in der East Hall Corner. Foxys Vorhang ist zu. 6 AM Saft: 93,30 % Eine weitere Nacht geschafft. Hätte ich nicht meine Zenki Eigenbau Türen, hatte Freddy bestimmt einiges an Saft gezogen. Nacht 5 12 AM Saft: 100 % Es ist Nacht 5. Wie erwartet, wurde Nacht 4 dann doch noch sehr spannend. Der YouTuber hat auch schon (nach mehrmaligem Failen) seine 4. Nacht angefangen. Ich lache über mein Chibi Zenki-Geschrei vom Handy. 1 AM Saft: 99 % Ich schaue auf die Kamera. Außer Foxy sind schon alle anderen ausgeschwärmt. Foxys Vorhang ist zu. Bonnie ist schon am Eingang der West Hall, Chica schon am Eingang der East Hall. Freddy singt und scheppert in der Küche. 2 AM Saft: 97,90 % Ich stinke, aber habe keine Lust zu baden. Meine Beine sind schon wieder eingeschlafen. Zum Glück ist Chiaki nicht da! Sie würde mich schnappen, schrumpfen und wieder ruckzuck in die Waschmaschine stecken! Mal auf die Kamera glubschen: Trotz eifrigem Gucken hat sich Foxy entschieden, zurück zu gucken! Bonnie schlurft an der Tür herum. Chica macht am Fenster lustige Grimassen. Freddy hat es sich in der Küche gemütlich gemacht und hatte keine Lust weiter zu laufen. Gut für mich, dass meine Türen keine Saft brauchen. 3 AM Saft: 96,80 % Der YouTuber failt gerade Nacht 4 um 3 AM. Ich bin irgendwie müde. Nur die lustigen Sounds halten mich wach. Bonnie und Chica sind schon wieder weg. Jetzt schaut Freddy am rechten Fenster zu mir herein und musiziert. Ich schaue auf die Kamera: Bonnie und Chica sind zusammen in der Dining Area. Foxy steigt gerade aus seinem Vorhang. Ich döse kurz weg. 4 AM Saft: 95,70 % Um kurz vor 5 AM weckt mich Foxy, weil er gegen meine linke Tür gerannt ist. Freddy war es zu langweilig. Er ist wieder weg. Ich bin zu müde und mache weiter Nickerchen. 5 AM Saft: 94,70 % Bonnie schrabbt wieder an meiner linken Tür. Chica und Freddy schubsen sich am rechten Fenster herum. 6 AM Saft: 93,70 % Eine weitere Nacht ist vorbei. Heute waren die Animatronics extrem aktiv. Das wird sich die nächsten Tage bestimmt nicht bessern. Nacht 6 12 AM Saft: 100 % Meine 6. Nacht. Sonst arbeite ich eher nicht an Wochenenden, aber in der Freddy Fazbearschen Pizzeria gibt es kein Wochenende für Nachtwächter. 1 AM Saft: 99 % Ich gucke dem YouTuber beim Failen von Nacht 5 zu. Mann, bin ich müde. Zenki macht ein Nickerchen. 2 AM Saft: 98 % Zenki schläft. Alles ist ruhig. 3 AM Saft: 97 % Zenki döst. Plötzlich spielt der Toreador March. Zenki wacht auf und sieht Freddy am rechten Fenster. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Zenki döst weiter. 4 AM Saft: 96 % Plötzlich hämmert Foxy an der Tür. Ich wache auf und Freddy ist aber schon wieder weg. Ich checke mal die Kameras: Bonnie ist in der West Hall Corner, Chica in der East Hall. 5 AM Saft: 95,90 % Ich bin immer noch müde. Kann aber nichts trinken. Mein Bauch voll, weil ich gestern 3 Hyouijuu bezwungen und ihre Saat verspeist habe... Ich döse weiter. 6 AM Saft: 94,90 % Das Kindergeschrei und der Big Ben Glockenschlag wecken mich. Diese Nacht war ruhiger als die letzte,... vielleicht habe ich auch nur das meiste verschlafen. Nacht 7 12 AM Saft: 100 % Die letzte Nacht. Mein Kollege Mike Schmidt hat die Animatronics voll auf 4/20 Mode geschaltet. Mal sehen, ob es jetzt spannender wird. 1 AM Saft: 99 % Ich höre mal wieder lustige Soundeffekte an. Heute trinke ich mal wieder etwas frischen Tee, welchen mir Großmutter Saki auf meinen Tisch hinterlassen hat. Vielleicht geht dann meine andauernde Müdigkeit weg. Ich bin vielleicht nicht der größte Tee-Fan, aber ein bisschen frischer fühle ich mich jetzt schon. Vielleicht sollte ich mich bei Saki bedanken. Die lustigen Sounds habe ich etwas lauter gestellt. Meine leere Teekanne habe ich wieder unter meinen Tisch gestellt. 2 AM Saft: 98 % Foxy hämmert an der linken Tür. Chica macht am rechten Fenster lustige Grimassen. Ich schaue dem YouTuber beim Failen von Nacht 5 zu. Sogar Mangle hat ihn schon erwischt. Ich checke die Kamera: Bonnie ist in der Backstage. Freddy schaut grimmig in die East Hall Corner Kamera. 3 AM Saft: 96,90 % Der YouTuber hat es wieder vermasselt. Statt Chica steht jetzt Freddy am Fenster und guckt. Ich schaue nach der Kamera: Bonnie ist nirgends zu finden, ich höre ihn schon wieder an der Tür Schlurfgeräusche machen. Chica ist in der Dining Area, Foxy steht vor dem Vorhang und will schon wieder losrennen. Mike Schmidt hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die Animatronics sind wirklich sehr fix geworden. 4 AM Saft: 95,80 % Bonnie schlurft schon seit einer Stunde an der Tür rum. Ich frage mich, ob er sich schon daran wundgerieben hat. Chica und Freddy streiten sich wieder um den Platz am Fenster. Ich schaue auf die Kamera: Foxy rennt die West Hall runter. Auf einmal höre ich zwei Animatronics schreien. Ich höre es laut scheppern. Bonnie hat aufgehört zu schlurfen. Ich schalte den Monitor aus. Chica und Freddy sind fort. 5 AM Saft: 94,70 % Ich glaube, Foxy war zu schnell und ist in Bonnie reingekracht... Schaue mir die Kamera an. Freddy und Chica stehen am unteren Ende der West Hall und schauen schockiert auf den Boden. Wahrscheinlich habe ich Recht. Ich habe auch mal die Pirate Cove angesehen. Sie ist offen und kein Foxy in Sicht. 6 AM Saft: 93,44 % Meine letzte Schicht in der Pizzeria ist vorbei. Ich habe einen weiteren Blick in die Kamera riskiert. Freddy und Chica stehen auf der Show Stage. Von Foxy und Bonnie fehlt jede Spur. Epilog Ich öffne von Hand meine Türen. Mein Verdacht hat sich bestätigt. Foxy und Bonnie liegen vollkommen zerdeppert vor meiner linken Tür. Hoffentlich kriege ich keinen Ärger mit der Freddy Fazbear Entertainment Crew. Endstatistiken * Endstatistiken * Strom um 6 AM im Durchschnitt: 93,55 % Bonnie an der Tür: 4 Chica an der Tür: 4 Unfälle mit Foxy: 5 Gesangsunterricht mit Freddy: 5 Nächte im Bonnie Kostüm: 0 (Wie oft Zenki gestorben ist...) Ärger mit dem Arbeitgeber: 2 Endergebnis: Zenki, du bist ein toller Mitarbeiter. Besonders, dass du so viel Strom gespart hast, hat uns gut gefallen. Du bekommst folgendes Gehalt für deine 7-Tage Woche: 195.25 $ Mike Schmidt wurde gefeuert, weil er mit den Einstellungen für die Animatronics rumgespielt hat. Sonstiges: normales Gehalt: 150.10 $ Bonus für Stromsparen: 6,45 * 7 = 45,15 $ Zenki ist der Mitarbeiter des Monats! Category:Deutsch/German Category:Fan Fics